Ivan Chernenkov
by gniwek12
Summary: This is my version of Be My Princess 2 when the MC- Tanya and Ivan get married. The have been married for 4 months and are still etteling into the married life. Let me know what you do and don't like.
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting in the sitting room with Snieg laying on the couch. Ivan went hunting with Urey and it was starting to snow outside.

"I hope they get back soon Snieg." I said petting her.

I was reading a book when Snieg's head popped up.

She jumped off the couch and went out the door.

"Snieg?" I shut my book and went after her.

She ran down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Snieg?" I said as I followed her.

I walked in the door and Urey was in the room and Ivan's boots on the floor.

At that moment Ivan walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Tanya?"

"I…I'm sorry. Snieg ran off and I followed her here."

"Its ok. I was just talking a shower before I came to see you." He said walking over.

"I…I'll let you get dressed." I said turning around.

"Wait…" he said grabbing my arm. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because…"

"Tanya…" He said tilting my head up. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. We've been married for 4 months."

"I know but…"

"You should not be embarresed." He said kissing me.

"Achoo!" Ivan sneezed as he was laying in bed.

"I was afraid you were out to long hunting."

"I know, but Urey and I were having a lot of fun."

"Yes, and now you have a cold." I said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I will be fine." He said trying to get out of the bed.

"No, you are staying in this bed." I said pushing him back down.

"But…"

"Princess Tanya is right." Mikhail said bringing him some soup. "You need to rest."

"Thank you Mikhail." I said.

"You better start getting ready Princess, you have a meeting with Queen Matilda of Charles Kingdom."

"Of course."

"I will bring the car around for you." Mikhail said leaving the room.

"I'm going to go get into the shower and get ready." I said kissing his forehead.

I walked over to Urey and Snieg and knelt down.

"Can you two make sure Ivan stays and rests while I'm gone?"

Snieg pushed her head into my hand as if saying yes.

"Thank you." I said petting them and walking into the bathroom.

I had just gotten out when I heard Ivan talking.

"Come one…Urey, Snieg out of the way, I have work to do."

I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door.

Urey and Snieg were laying in front of the door so Ivan could not open it.

"Good job you two." I said smiling.

"So this is your fault?" Ivan said walking over to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't try and sneak out while I am away to work when you should be resting." I said as I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

I went to Charles Kingdom for the meeting with Matilda and the other Princes.

They were all surprised that Ivan wasn't there.

It was a meeting about Sanct Sybil's contribution to the auction to raise money for all the kingdoms less fortunate.

I did not know what Ivan had planned to put in the auction so I was just there to represent the kingdom.

Although I did have some great ideas for the auction and I got chosen to make the deserts for the auction as well.

I made it back to Sanct Sybil by night fall.

I opened the door only a little before I bumped Urey.

His head popped up and looked at me.

"Sorry Urey." I said bending down and patting his head.

He moved out of the way and laid down next to Snieg.

I walked over to our bed and Ivan was asleep.

He looked like he felt better and from what I can guess he didn't get the chance to leave the room because of Urey blocking the door.

I felt his head and his fever was gone.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the closet and hang my coat back up.

"You're home." Ivan said sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I tried not to wake you." I said closing the closet.

"No, its ok. I have been sleeping for… wow, 4 hours." He said looking at the clock.

"See, you needed rest." I said kissing his forhead.

"You were right." He said smiling at me, "And you will be happy to know that these to here would not let me out of the room at all." He said looking at Urey and Snieg.

"I figured. I opened the door and bumped into Urey." I said pulling a gown out of a drawer to sleep in.

"How was the meeting?"

"Fine. Everyone missed you there. I didn't know what you were contributing to the auction so I couldn't really help with that aspect but I gave everyone a lot of great ideas for how the hall should be decorated and I will be making the deserts for the auction as well." I said getting changed.

"That's great Tanya." He said getting out of bed.

Urey and Snieg popped their heads up.

"Relax you two, I'm just going to the bathroom." He said walking in and closing the door.

They both laid their heads back down.

I walked over to them.

"Thank you for making sure he rested today you two, here." I said giving them both their favor it snack.

"So, have you ate dinner yet?" Ivan asked.

"No, but I'm not that hungry, I was just going to grab something quick."

"Follow me." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I haven't at either Tanya, I'm starving." He said opening the fridge.

He closed the fridge and put to sandwiches on the counter.

"Mikhail came into my room earlier and asked if I was hungry is aid no but told him to save what he made so I could eat it later." He said grabbing two glasses.

"Thank you." I said taking a bite of the sand which.

"So what are you going to make as the desert for the auction?" Ivan asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking of making an assortment of cakes for each kingdom and decorating them with little designs that the other princes pick out."

"What about the cakes for Sanct Sybil?"

"The design? What do you want it to be?"

"Maybe design a big cake instead of one and design a picture of the town on it?"

"The whole town?"

"No, not the castle and evergthing. I mean the towns that we are going to be helping with the auction."

"Like downtown?"

"Exactly. What do you think?"

"I think all that's left is talking to the princes and seeing if they want the same and deciding on what kind of cakes...maybe instead of individual I can make a cake for each kingdom and decorated them with all the towns and then joing them together with bridges to symbolize the unity we all share and that we are all helping each other!" I said getting excited. "I better write this down." I said grabbing a napkin and writing it down.

I finished writing and looked up.

Ivan was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just love seeing how excited you look hen you are talking about baking."

I smiled at him.

We spent the rest of the time eating any talking about the auction before we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan's POV

I woke up to feel Tanya's side of the bed empty.

I sat up and looked at the clock.

2:37 a.m.

I got out of bed and threw my robe on.

I looked over and Snieg was gone.

Snieg has gotten fond of Tanya and follows her almost everywhere.

I walk down the halls looking for Tanya when I hear her in the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and see her covered in flower mixing ingredients and talking to herself, while Snieg is asleep by the corner away from the mess.

"No, that's not right...what if I..." she says still mixing away.

"Tanya?"

"Yea?" She says not turning around.

"It's almost 3 in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I was lying in bed trying to sleep. Then this great idea for the cake came to me and I had to try it."

"OK, you need to stop." I said walking over taking the whisk from her hand and putting it on the counter.

"But..."

"No, you have hardly gotten any sleep the last two weeks worrying about the auction."

"I know, I just want it to be perfect."

"It won't be good if you don't get any sleep, come." I said wrapping my arm around her. "Snieg…" I say and she pops up and follows us.

"What about the mess?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you cleaned up and in bed."

After everything she didn't get into bed until almost 4 in the morning.

"Ivan?"

"Yes." I say looking down at her.

She was lying on my chest.

"I love you." She says as she falls asleep.

"I love you too." I whisper as I kiss her head and go to sleep myself.

I woke up the next morning Tanya still lying on my chest.

I slowly move as not to wake her and climb out of bed.

I leave our room and run into Mikhail.

"Prince Ivan, I was just coming to wake you and Princess Tanya."

"Thank you, but Tanya needs not to be disturbed. Shen didnt get to bed until 4 a.m." I said walking with him toward my office.

"Would that be the cause of the mess in the kitchen this morning?" He asked.

"Yes, she was trying out some ideas for the cake last night." I said sitting in my chair.

"Would you like breakfast in here?"

"Yes, that would be great." I said looking at some paperwork on my desk.

A few hours later I went back into our bedroom to takes shower and get dressed.

When I came out of the bathroom it was nearly 9 a.m.

I walked over to the bed.

Tanya was still asleep.

She has not been getting enough sleep. There were circles under her eyes saying just that.

She had been working so hard on her own and I know she won't admit that she needs help.

I grabbed her phone wrote down a number and took her notes on the cakes, then left the room.

Tanya's POV

I woke up with the sun shining on my face.

I sat up and looked at the clock.

One in the evening!

Why didn't Ivan wake me up?

I got out of bed jumped in the shower, got dressed and ran off to find Ivan.

I looked in his office and he wasn't there.

I looked out the window and saw Urey and Snieg laying in the sun but Ivan nowhere.

"Mikhail, do you know where Ivan is?"

"I believe he is still in the kitchen."

"Thank you." I said walking off.

I was walking down the hall and I could hear him talking to someone.

"I appreciate you coming to help. She has been running on almost no sleep. I found her in the kitchen at three in the morning."

"She is passionate, no doubt about that."

I walked in and saw who he was talking to.

"Yosef?"

"You're awake." Ivan said looking at me.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"You have been working so had on the cakes and not getting any sleep. I know you won't admit that you could use the help so I called Yosef and he came out here to help."

"What?"

"Tanya, you have not had a good night's rest since this whole thing started except for last night and that I because I came and brought you to bed."

"I looked over the notes you have." Yosef said holding them out.

"And?"

"They are amazing ideas, how's it coming along?"

"Well..."

"I'll leave you too alone." Ivan said kissing me and walking out of the kitchen.

I watched him leave and then turned to Yosef.

"OK, so the problem I am having is..."

I spend the rest of the afternoon with Yosef going over the plans for the auction cakes.

"So if I use this design it will be lighter and easier to move. Plus it will be easy to connect the cakes together if, instead of doing a bridge, kind of blend them together. What do you think?" I asked Yosef.

"I think all that's left...is creating it." He said smiling.

After we finished I followed him and Mikhail to his room and went to find Ivan.

I found him in his office working on paperwork.

"Hey," he said looking at me, "how did it go with Yosef?"

"It went great. I finally figured out what my problem is. Now all I need to do is create it with the cake."

"That's good. Maybe now you can relax a little."

"I wish. But to create it with cake I have to figure out what cake to bake then what textures and flavors compliment the cake."

"Well, maybe you can take it a little bit easier and get more sleep at night."

"Maybe. I'm going to jump in the shower." I say walking into the bathroom.

I start the shower and turn around and Ivan is there behind me.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"If you want, but it is going to take me a while to get the flour out of my hair." I say as I start stripping.

"It will take longer if I am in there with you." He smiles at me and kisses me.

After the shower we go down and meet Yosef for dinner.

We were sitting down talking about the auction when Mikhail comes in.

"Excuse me…" he says and whispers something in Ivan's ear.

Ivan's face falls.

"Excuse me." Ivan says and follows Mikhail out of the dining hall.

"Everything ok?" Yosef asks looking at me.

"I'm not sure." I said watching them leave.

"Go, I'm done eating anyway. I am going to head back to my room." Yosef says standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I say getting up and walking toward the door way. "Oh, Yosef?" I say turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming here to help me." I say smiling.

"Tanya, I will do anything I can to make you happy." He says smiling.

I smile back at him before I walk toward Ivan's office.

I knock on the door before I open it.

"Ivan?" I say as I open the door.

"I know that but…Then I will come and… We have to do something!" he starts to yell.

"Princess Tanya, you shouldn't be in here." Mikhail says trying to stop me.

"Why, what's going on?" I ask looking between him and Ivan who is still yelling on the phone.

"Just some stuff with the one of the villages."

"What?" I ask looking at Mikhail.

"Let her in Mikhail, she needs to hear this." Ivan says hanging the phone up.

Mikhail moves aside as I walk in.

"What is going on?" I ask walking up to Ivan's desk.

"One of the villages that we are trying to help with the auction, they are starting to get angry that we are not doing anything. There has been a riot and the citizens are getting really angry. People are starting to get hurt."

"Don't they know about the auction?" I ask.

"They will not listen to anyone that has been sent there. They want to talk to me directly."

"what are you going to do?" I ask looking worried.

"They won't permit me to go talk to them. I don't know what to do to help them calm down." He says running his hand through his hair.

"What if I go?"

"What?"

"What if I go. I may not be you but…"

"Absolutley not." He says sternly.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"There is no way I am letting you go by yourself to that town."

"Why not?"

"Because of all the stuff happening there…I don't want anything happening to you."

"But you were going to go yourself."

"That is different."

"How, I don't want anything to happen to you either. It is now less dangerous if you go or more dangerous if I go Ivan."

"I am not letting you go, end of the discussion."

"Fine…" I said sitting down in a chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me with a confused look."

"I am your wife and I will be a queen one day right?"

"Yes?"

"So I want to figure this out too." I said looking at him.

He just smiled at me.

"Ok, well this is what is going on." He said standing up showing me the paperwork on his desk.

After about an hour I finally got an idea.

"What if we invite the villages to the auction banquet?" I say.

"What?"

"They are complaining that they don't have enough food or money right."

He just looked at me confused.

"Well, we invite the villages to the banquet and then announce how much we have raised for each village."

"Do you realize how many people that will be?"

"Right…what if each village picks two people to represent their villages and they come to the banquet then they will go back and tell the village and have two people tell them so they can't question what they are being told?" I say looking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said they are having trouble trusting people we send right?"

"Yes."

"If they only send one, they will probably question his loyalty to the village when he comes back. So they send two people."

"That is a great idea." He says smiling at me as he picks up the phone.

He spends the next few hours talking to someone on the phone.

I stood there pacing the floor back and forth until he finally hangs up the phone.

"Well?" I say looking at me.

"You will make an amazing queen." He says smiling. "They agreed."

"Really?"

"Yes, so two people from every village will come to represent the village."

He walks around the desk.

"You are an amazing woman." He says kissing me.

"No I'm not. I'm just a regular pastry chef."

"No, you are the Princess of Sinct Sybil and future Queen."

I just looked at him.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"I just never really thought about it completely."

"Don't worry, you are a kind hearted woman who worries about everyone before yourself. You were ready to head into the village by yourself to help."

"Well, I wanted to do something to help." I said.

"And you did." He said kissing me more passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the day of the auction came.

This year it was held in Sanct Sybil so we didn't have to travel.

I was in the kitchen putting the last touches on the cake with the help of Yosef who decided to stay the last few weeks and help me with the cake.

"I think it's done." I said standing back and looking at it.

"I would say so." Yosef said.

"Princess Tanya…" Mikhail said walking into the kitchen. "Wow that is amazing."

"Just wait until it is put together out there." I said smiling.

"Of course. Princess Tanya, you need to get changed before the auction starts."

"I will once we get this outside into the hall." I said gesturing to the other chefs in the kitchen. "I want to make sure its gets out there just fine and put together right." I said helping them move a piece toward the large archway.

"Ok, I will let Prince Ivan know." He says leaving the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get this together!" I said getting the first piece though the door.

We managed to get the last piece through the door and were putting it together when Queen Matilda came over.

"Wow Tanya, this is remarkable."

"Thanks, I just want it to be perfect." I say standing up looking at it.

"Well it looks amazing." She said smiling at me.

"I did the best I could from the photos everyone provided from the villages."

"Well it looks amazing. You did great." She said smiling before she walked to the top of the stairs.

"Wait…where is the church?" I said looking at one of the villages.

"What church?"

"The church that belongs in that village." I said pointing to a part of the cake.

"I didn't know it had a church."

"Damn!" I said running back to the kitchen.

I only had about an hour before the banquet started but I managed to get it made and put out in time.

I did miss the auction with Ivan but I needed to make sure it was perfect. I didn't want the village representatives getting insulted that we forget the church. That could have been bad.

"Hey, you missed the Auction." Ivan said coming back to the cake.

"I know but I needed to put a church on."

"Ok, well they announced how much money we raised for each village."

"Really?"

"Yep, let's just say…the representatives had smiles on their faces." He said smiling at me.

"Good." I said smiling back.

"Are you ok?" he said looking worried.

"Yea, just been busy." I say smiling. "I'm going to go get changed." I said kissing him and walking off our room.

I made it into the room before my body just felt exhausted. I could hardly stand up.

I walked toward the bathroom and splashed water in my face trying to focus.

Truth was, I was not ok. I had been feeling kind of just….rundown all day but I didn't want to worry Ivan.

I started to walk back into the room when the bathroom started spinning.

I grabbed the sink to stable myself.

"Snieg…go get Ivan." I say as I collapse and lose consciousness.

Ivan's POV

I was standing talking with the other princes when I notice Snieg running in.

"What's wrong?" I say kneeling down.

Snieg tugged at me trying to get me to follow her.

Snieg was never like this ever.

Tanya!

I ran out of the hall.

"Ivan?" I could hear Prince Hayden say as I left.

I ran down the hall and into our room.

I looked in the bathroom.

"Tanya?!" I said running over to her. "Tanya!" I say touching her face.

She had a fever…a really high fever.

"Go get Mikhail!" I yell at Snieg.

I pick up Tanya and lay her on the bed right as Mikhail runs in.

"Prince Ivan, what's wrong?"

"Call Dr. Emerson." I said grabbing a cold rag to put on her forehead.

A few hours later Dr. Emerson came out of the room.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She is going to be fine."

"What happened?"

"Exhaustion. Just have her stay in bed a few days and I will come check on her in then." He said walking off.

I walked into the bedroom to see Tanya lying down.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I am just glad you are ok. Dr. Emerson said for you to stay in bed for a few days and rest. He said he would come and check on you then."

"Ok." She said looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get to see if everyone liked the cake."

"Seriously, that is what is making you upset. Wanting to know if everyone liked the cake?"

"What?"

"Nothing." I said kissing her forehead. "I am going to let everyone know you are ok."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Hayden, Koun, Max, Aslan, Oliver and Sieg are all worried about you." I said covering her up.

I smiled at her and went out to talk to the other princes.

Tanya's POV

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

I was over doing it more than I thought.

"I guess I can sleep now." I said looking over at Snieg who was laying her head on the bed looking at me with a worried look in her eyes…at least that's what it looks like to me.

"I'm ok Snieg." I said patting her head. "Thank you for your help."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

A few days later, Dr. Emerson came back to check on me.

"So?" I asked looking at him.

"You seem to be doing better. But you are still a little pale."

"I'm always this pale." I said laughing a little…he didn't find it funny.

"I'm serious. Are you eating enough?" he asked.

"Yes, I eat breakfast and dinner every day."

"Lunch?"

"When I can, I usually just eat a small salad."

"Alright, you can start moving around and going back to your normal routine, but do not over do it again. If you start getting tired and dizzy again lay down for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He said putting his stuff back in his bag.

"Thank you Dr. Emerson." I said smiling at him as I opened the door.

"No problem, maybe next time I come it will be because your pregnant." He said walking out.

I looked up and saw Ivan standing there blushing a little. I blushed looking at him.

"So, everything ok?" Ivan asked.

"Can go back to my normal routine, just no overdoing it again." I said smiling at him.

"Good, come." He said taking my hand.

He lead me into the hall where Queen Matilda was waiting.

"Tanya, I am glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you." I said bowing.

"I wanted to say thank you for the desert. Everyone loved it. Almost hated to eat it but they did." She said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact. Here." She said handing me an envelope.

Inside, where pictures of everyone around the cake before it was eaten.

Then there were various pictures of everybody eating the cake smiling at the camera, giving a thumbs up and such.

"Well, I better go. Once again, I am glad you are feeling better." She said as she left.

I smiled as she left.

I looke back down at the pictures.

"This is amazing. Everyone loved the cake." I said smiling.

"See, you had nothing to worry about. You never do, you are a great pastry chef Tanya."

"I know. I guess I don't give myself enough credit."

"No you don't. I'm glad you are feeling better." He said leaning down to kiss me.

At that moment...

"Woops, didn't mean to interrupt." Said Prince Oliver as he and prince Hayden walk in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ivan asked annoyed.

"We heard you were feeling better Tanya." Said Hayden.

"Yes I am. I am sorry if I worried you." I said bowing my head.

"We are just glad you are feeling better." Oliver said.

"Is that why you came here to check on me?" I asked.

"We would do that to make sure you are OK. However, we do have some business with Ivan as well." Oliver said looking at Ivan.

"Right. Come to my office." He said turning around and started walking off.

I watched them leave and then went to call Yosef.

"I am sure I worried him." I said calling his number.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan's POV

It had been a few months since the auction.

I haven't got to spend any time with Tanya hardly at all.

Since the auction things in the villages were going great, however all the money we did manage to raise has made the village here in Sanct Sybil greedy. They have been demanding more money from us.

*Knock Knock*

"Yes?" I said continuing to read the paperwork.

"Hey Ivan, I was just wondering if you were getting hungry?"

I looked up and Tanya was coming in with a tray of food.

"I am getting hungry now that you mention it." I said putting the paperwork down.

"I just made a simple pasta with pesto sauce."

"You made it?" I said looking at her.

"Yes, I know I usually don't make anything but pastries, so…" she said sitting the tray down on my desk. "I have been learning how to cook other things too from the head chef in the kitchen." She said smiling at me.

I just looked at her.

Her smile was enchanting.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just love to see you smiling." I said taking a bite.

"Is is ok?"

"It is really good. Here, try it." I said holding the fork out to her.

"No, I made it for you."

"Please, I want you to know that I am not just saying it because you are my wife." I said still holding the fork out. "Say Ah."

She blushed.

"Fine. Ah" she said opening her mouth.

She took the bite and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"That is really good!"

"I told you." I said taking another bite.

"How is everything going with the villages?" she asked sitting down.

"The villages in the other kingdoms are doing ok."

"But?"

"Here in Sanct Sybil…they have gotten greedy. They are demanding more money from us. Saying that what they got wasn't enough and they need more to keep their village thriving."

"What?"

"Yes. So I have been going through these proposals trying to figure out what we can do to keep the village happy and not have them start rioting again." I said looking at the proposals.

"What did the high-ups say?"

"They said that the village doesn't need any more money. That they need to be happy with what they have gotten already."

"That is just as bad as them asking for more. Has everyone forgotten that the village was needing help and we did."

"No, they just know how greedy people can be."

"Well, have the village representatives came and talk to you and the high-ups?"

"No, we are trying to set up a time for them to come back but they are not answering."

"Ok." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking at her.

"I'll be back." She said giving me a kiss before walking out the door.

A few hours later I got off the phone as Mikhail walked in.

"Are you done Prince Ivan?" he asked gesturing toward the plate.

"Yes, thank you. Have you seen Tanya?" I asked looking at him.

"I thought she had let you know. That is what she implied."

"Let me know what?" I asked looking up from my desk.

"She went out to the village to talk with them."

"What?!"

"I take it you did not know."

"No I did not know. I will be taking my horse." I said running out of the room and out to the stable.

I made it out to the village and I could see everyone gathered around a building.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The Princess is talking with Mr. Egorov and Mrs. Petrova." A villager said without turning around.

"Excuse me." I said moving him out of the way.

"Prince Ivan!" he said in shock.

Everyone turned around and started whispering.

"Prince Ivan."

"What is he doing here?"

"Excuse me." I said and they all moved out of the way.

I opened the door to see the representatives and Tanya talking.

"Ivan!" Tanya said looking surprised to see me.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well, I knew they would not like you coming out here by yourself, and I knew you would say no if I asked you so I came on my own."

"Excuse me, may I have a minute alone with my wife." I said to the representatives as I glared at Tanya.

"Of course." They said and shut the door on their way out.

"Ivan…"

"What in the hell were you thinking coming here on your own?" I said getting angry.

"I was thinking I needed to do something to help. You have been stuck in your office for the past week trying to figure this out. You don't come to bed until late at night and leave early in the morning. We don't even eat together anymore. I was missing my husband."

"So you decided to do this because you missed me? This is what I do Tanya. I stay in my office and work because I need to take care of my kingdom no matter what."

"And it is my job to help you!"

"You have no idea what you are doing Tanya. You weren't…" I stopped.

"I wasn't what?" she asked.

"Nothing… Lets go."

"No, please finish that sentence."

"Tanya."

"I wasn't what…born royalty…that I don't know what to do because I was born a commoner?"

"That's not…"

"That may be true. But being raised a commoner does not mean I do not have the same heart and passion to help this kingdom in anyway I can Ivan!" she said walking over the door and opening and leaving.

"Shit." I said as I ran my hand through my hair and followed her.

She rode in the car on the way back and I rode my horse.

When we arrived to the castle she went to our room and closed the door.

I had no idea what to say to her.

I went to my office to give her time to cool down while I tried to figure out what to say to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tanya's POV

I could not believe what he said.

I was pacing the floor back and forth trying calm down.

"So what if I was a commoner before we got married. That doesn't mean that I care any less about the kingdom then him. Right?" I said looking over at Urey Snieg.

They were sleeping away.

"Who am I kidding…" I said sitting down on the bed. "What was I thinking going out there by myself? Ivan is right, I didn't know what I was doing." I said lying back on the bed.

A few minutes later Ivan came into the room.

I sat up as he walked in.

"Ivan, Im sorr…" He put his hand up to stop me.

"Im sorry. I had no right to say what I did. I know you care about this kingdom as much as I do and…"

"I shouldn't have gone by myself. I had no idea what I was doing…I probably made things worse." I said looking down my hands.

"The representatives called."

I looked up at him.

"What did they say?"

"I don't know what you did but…They agreed that they were asking too much and decided to cancel their proposal."

"What?"

"Yes. What did you say to them?" he asked.

"Well, I just told them that if they did get more money, than we would have to take it from other villages and it would cause the same problems that they had before, just for the other villages. I told them that the other villages would fall in hard times and not be able to thrive as they are now and it would cause problems for everyone. I told them that I would talk with you and see if in the future about assisting them if the desperately needed it."

He walked toward me and pulled me into a hug.

"You are an amazing woman Tanya."

"I just did what I could. I didn't really do anything."

"You managed to do what I couldn't do in a week. I don't know what I would do without you." He said kissing me.

"What you said earlier…" I said.

"What I said earlier…I don't think that at all. I should have never said it."

"But you are right. What do I know about all this." I said gesturing around the room.

"You don't have to be raised as a prince or princess to have the heart to care for a kingdom like you do. All you need is this." He said putting his hand over my heart.

I smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Princess Tanya, you have a visitor waiting for you in the grand hall." Mikhail said.

"I do?" I said following him out of the room.

"Tanya!"

I walked into the room and May ran up and hugged me.

"May, what are you doing here?" I asked hugging her back.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while and I thought I would visit for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you remember that guy I told you about that you met at that bar?"

"You mean the one that you said was sexy as hell?"

I looked over a Ivan and he had this look on his face.

"That is her opinion not mine. No one is as sexy as you are." I said to him.

He blushed and turned away.

"Anyway, we started going out and guess what."

"What?" I said looking at her.

At that moment Prince Maxamillion walked in.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Ivan asked.

"I came to visit with May."

I looked at May and then back at Max.

"Wait you mean…"

"Yes. This is him." She said hugging him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow, ok." I said a little shocked.

"So, you and me have a lot of catching up to do." She said grabbing my hand and walking down the hall toward mine and Ivan's bedroom.

"So, how are things for you and Ivan?" she asked.

"Things are going good."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have been helping out with the problems we were having with the villages here."

"Really?"

"Yea, I even went out to one of them and discussed some things that helped Ivan solve one of the problmes he has been trying to work on for the last week or so."

"Wow. You are like a real princess." She said.

"Hey, I am a princess remember."

"You know what I mean. Seeing you go from a commoner Pastry chef to a princess…its amazing." She said smiling at me.

"What about you and Max, how are things."

"Good, we actually just got back from a vacation in the north."

"Vacation?"

"Yea, we went skiing, and snowboarding and…it was just a lot of fun. Here." She said showing me pictures of them."

"Wow."

"What about you and Ivan? Have you guys had any vacations yet?"

"No. Things have been so crazy with everything going on, we just haven't had the time to get away." I said handing the pictures back to her.

"What? But you guys are newlyweds…you need to be having fun." She said.

"We are having fun. We don't need to go away for a vacation to have fun. Its been amazing just being together." I said looking down at my left hand, running my fingers over my engagement and wedding rings.

"Is everything really ok?" she asked looking at me worried.

"Yes, we just got into a fight earlier."

"What happened?"

"When I went out to the village I didn't tell him that I was going."

"OK?"

"He was not happy about it. He doesn't think I should not have gone by myself."

"Wait you sent by yourself?"

"Yes. But that is not what made me mad. He started getting mad and said that I didn't know anything about helping the kingdom since I was born a commoner and not a princess."

"He said that?!"

"Yes, but he came and we talked before you got here and then Mikhail interrupted our make up kiss."

"Really?" she said grinning.

"Anyway." I said blushing. "How serious are you and Max?" I asked.

"I mean, we have been going out for almost 4 months so…"

"No, I mean do you love him?"

"I do. He is the most amazing person I have ever met. He is just…I don't know I can't fine the word." She said smiling.

"I know the feeling. That is how I feel about Ivan."

"Hey Tanya…" Ivan said walking in.

"Yea?"

"Have you seen Urey?"

"I know they he outside when I left this morning laying in the sun." I said .

"Ok."

"Snieg, can you help them find Urey please."

Snieg got up and walked out of the room.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea, me and Max were just going to hunting."

"Ok, just be careful and be back before dark."

"Alright." He said leaving.

"Urey?" May asked looking at me.

"Ivan's other pet wolf." I said handing her a picture.

"Pet wolves? I thought they were just big dogs."

"Yea, he takes them hunting every once in a while."

"Wolves though…aren't they a little….wild?"

"No, in fact. Before when Ivan got sick from staying out to late hunting. I had to go out to a meeting with Max's sister Queen Matilda. I told them to make sure he stayed and rest. They did not let him leave the room."

"Really?"

"Yea, they laid in front of the door."

"Don't they…you know…scare you a little?"

"At first they did but Snieg and I have become good friends. Right Snieg." I said as Snieg came back in and laid down by my feet.

"I can see that." She said.

"So. They men have gone hunting for the evening. What should we do?"

"I don't know, but I know we need to drink and catch up some. Things have been going crazy at the shop."

"I've got an idea." I said getting up and grabbing two swimsuits from my closet.

"Swimsuites?"

"Hot tub and a bottle of wine?"

"You are a genius." She said and we started getting changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan's POV

Me and Max were walking back from the hunt we had just went on with Urey.

"So, you and May?" I said.

"Yea."

"How is it going?"

"It's been great. She is an amazing woman Ivan."

"Are you guys serious?"

"Yes."

"How serious?"

"Well…" he said stopping.

"What?"

"I want to marry her."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. She is the most amazing woman in the world. She is passionate and caring and has a pure heart. She is just…"

"Perfect?" I said.

"Yes."

"Well I am happy for you man." I said slapping him on the back.

We continued walking until we reached the castle grounds as the sun set.

We looked and saw the girls in the hot tub laughing.

"Having fun ladies." I asked as I bent over and kissed Tanya.

"Yep, we are just catching up." May said as Max kissed her.

"You two should join us." Tanya said.

"Maybe after I get in a shower and get the smell of the forest off me."

"Why, I like when you come back from hunting smelling like that." Tanya said looking at me with 'that' look.

"Ok, how much have you guys drank."

"Not much." May said giggiling.

"Tanya?"

"Ok, a bottle between the two of us."

I looked over at Mikhail who was standing outside watering the garden.

He just laughed and held up 2 fingers.

"Just one?"

"Okay maybe two." Tanya said laughing.

"Okay." I said taking the glass out of Tanya's hand. "Lets get you girls out of here. Being in a hot tub this long and drinking that much is not a good combination." I said helping her out.

Max helped May out but neither of the girls could walk.

"I think you girls had too much to drink." Said Max trying to keep May steady.

"No we didn't." May said. "Watch."

She ran out into the middle of the lawn and did a backflip.

"That is nothing."

Now Tanya went out after her and handstand.

"Ok girls, let's get inside." I said.

"You got to catch us first." Tanya said running around.

"If you say so."

Me and Max chased after them until we finally had them cornered.

"Now lets go inside."

"ok." May said going inside with the help of Max.

"Tanya?" I said holding out my hand.

"Im having too much fun."

"Have it your way." I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder and went inside where I sat her down in our room.

"Come on. Lets get you in the shower." I said taking her into the bathroom and started the shower.

After stuggling to get her in the shower and changed I managed to get her into bed where she finally passed out.

"No more alcohol for you…ever." I said kissing her on her forehead.

I turned out the light and went to get something to eat.

I walked down the hall when Max came out of the spare room.

"She asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, she passed out as soon as she hit the bed."

"Same with Tanya. You hungry?"

"Starved."

"How about we go into the kitchen and grab something."

"Sounds good."

We went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and talked a while before we headed to bed.

Tanya's POV

I woke up to the light shining in my eyes.

"Ugh…" I opened my eyes but regretted it instantly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I looked over and saw Ivan showered and dressed.

"Like crap. What time is it?"

"Its almost noon. I was just coming to wake you up."

"I am never drinking again." I said laying my head back down.

"Don't worry I don't feel like chasing you all over the lawn again either." He said laughing a little handing me a glass and some pain killers.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I don't think I can eat anything."

"Ok, well get up and get dressed ok."

"Ok. O how is May doing?"

"She is up and about. Seems like she can handle her alcohol pretty well…at least hangover wise." He said laughing a little.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

I leaned back in the bed again.

After I got up and showered I felt a little better.

"There you are Tanya." May said running over to me.

"Not so loud."

"Sorry...hangover?"

"Yea."

"Come with me. I have just the thing." She said leading me to the kitchen. "Here." She said handing me a glass with some drink in it."

"What is it?"

"It is my secret weapon against hangovers. Drink it."

I took one drink and it was horrible.

"God…what is in this?"

"Not telling but it works great."

I finished it and put the glass in the sink.

"Okay, I finished it. Now what?" I asked.

"Just give it about 10 minutes for it to work."

By the afternoon I was mostly back to normal.

"Ivan, have you heard anything from the villages?" I said walking into his office.

"Yea, everything is going great. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't make anything worse."

"I told you. What you did made them realize what they were doing was wrong." He said smiling at me. "Where is May?"

"She and Max went out on a date." I said sitting in a chair.

"O…" he said looking back at his work.

"Can we go on a date?" I asked.

"Tanya…I want to believe me but everything is still pretty crazy." He said not looking up from his desk.

"Of course…sorry. We just haven't been on one since we got married. I will let you get back to work." I said leaving the office.

I went back to our room and sat in the bed and started reading a book about the economics of Sanct Sybil.

At the end of the week May and Max left to go back to Charles Kingdom.

"Bye May." I said hugging her.

"Bye, call me later ok."

"I will. Bye Prince Max." I said bowing to him.

"Seriously, enough with the prince and bowing. Come here." He said hugging me.

"See you later man." Ivan said giving him a handshake.

"Yea. Next time I will beat you at fencing." He said smiling.

"In your dreams."

We said good bye again and they left.

"I'm going to go lay down." I said walking toward out bedroom.

"You feeling ok?" Ivan asked.

"Yea, just didn't get much sleep when May was here." I said smiling and walking into the bedroom.

"Ok. I will be in my office if you need anything." He said kissing me.

I just nodded my head.

I heard the door close as I fell asleep.

"Tanya…Tanya."

"Huh?"

Ivan was calling my name and shaking me awake.

"You have been asleep all day. You need to get up and eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said closing my eyes again.

"Don't make me carry you to the dining room." He said sternly.

"Alright." I said getting off the bed and walking to the dining hall.

The next day Ivan went to Noble Michael for a meeting with the princes and I stayed home and slept all day.

"Princess Tanya."

I opened my eyes and Mikhail was standing in the room.

"What is it?" I said sitting up.

"You have been asleep all day. It is almost 3 in the afternoon. Iva will be upset if I don't make you eat." He said walking over with a tray of food.

One look at the food sent me running into the bathroom.

"Princess Tanya?" Mikhail said running in with me.

"Can you call Dr. Emerson for me please."

"Of course, I will also call Ivan and…"

"No!" I said louder than I expected. "I don't want to worry him."

"But Princess Tanya…."

"Please." I said begging him. "I will take the blame if he gets mad."

He just nodded and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan's POV

The meeting at Noble Michael had finished up earlier than I expected.

I made it home before dinner time when I saw Dr. Emerson's car in the driveway.

I walked in and Mikhail was standing waiting for me.

"What is Dr. Emerson doing here." I asked.

"Um, well…"

"Mikhail?"

"Princess Tanya was not feeling well and asked me to call him."

"What?" I said walking toward our room. "Why did you not call me?" I asked.

"She insisted that I not call and worry you."

We reached the room just as Dr. Emerson is coming out.

"Dr. Emerson, is she ok?" I asked.

He smiled and patted my shoulder and walked off.

I walked into our bedroom and saw Tanya standing staring out the window.

"Tanya?"

"Ivan…you're home early."

"The meeting finished early. Are you ok?" I asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine Ivan."

"Mikhail said that you were not feeling well."

"I am fine Ivan. We need to talk." She said looking past me at Mikhail.

He bowed and closed the door as he left.

"What is going on?"

"Sit please." She said sitting on the bed.

"Tanya."

"The reason I had Mikhail call Dr. Emerson is because I have not been feeling like myself for a while. This afternoon Mikhail brought me some food for a late lunch. I looked at it and ran off to the bathroom."

"What did Dr. Emerson say?"

"Well…between all the sleeping I have been doing and not really eating…" she sighed and looked at her hands.

I took her hands in mine.

"Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Dr. Emerson did my check up and it turns out that I am pregnant." She said again.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Hey, look at me." I said pulling her face around to look at me. "What is wrong?"

"We haven't talked about having kids. I mean we haven't even been married a year and…" she said starting to tear up.

"Hey, listen to me." I said taking her hands again. "I love you. Of course I want to have kids. So we haven't been married long, that does not matter." I said kissing her hands.

"So you are not mad?"

"Mad?" I said looking at her. "I am the happiest person in the world." I said kissing her.

She smiled.

"So what did Dr. Emerson say?"

"I just need to go and get an ultrasound done to see how far along I am and take care of myself and start taking vitamins." She said looking at me.

"Well, let's get you ready then."

"What?"

"We need an ultrasound don't we?"

She smiled at me.

We went to our private obstetrician.

"Alright Princess Tanya, just go ahead and lean back and raise your shirt." Said Dr. Gorbachova.

Tanya laid back.

"When was your last period?"

"I don't know…how long ago was the auction?" she asked looking at me.

"It was almost 3 months ago."

"Ok. Let's take a look." Dr. Gorbachova.

We watched the monitor as she moved the wand over Tanya's stomach.

"There we go." She said freezing the monitor. "There is your baby."

We looked at the screen and there as our baby.

"I would say you are about 8 weeks." She said clicking buttons.

"8 weeks?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. That would put your due date on…November 12th."

I just looked at the monitor. I could not take my eyes off it.

"You can sit up and I will be back with pictures." She said leaving the room.

Tanya sat up wiping her stomach off.

"Ivan?" she said looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm not happy."

She looked like she was about ready to cry.

"I am so much more than happy Tanya…I want to bust at the seams I am so happy. You have gave me the most precious gift in the world." I said placing my hand on her stomach. "You have given me a child…our child."

She started crying a little as Dr. Gorbachova came back in.

"Here are you pictures."

"Sorry." Tanya said wiping her tears away.

"It's fine. I want to see you in a month for a checkup ok?"

"Ok."

"Congratulations again." She said as she left the room.

We got in the car and rode back to the castle.

"Do you want to tell everyone?" I asked.

"I want to tell Yosef first. Can I go and see him tomorrow?"

"Of course. Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"No, I will be fine. You can tell the other princes if you want while I am away, although I think once you tell Prince Max I will be getting a very noisy call from May." She said smiling.

"If you want, I can wait until you get back to tell them?"

"Really?"

"If that is what you want."

"Thank you." She said yawning.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded her head.

"Lay your head down and rest. It will be another 30 minutes before we reach the castle." I said having her lay her head in my lap.

When we arrived to the castle Tanya was still asleep.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the castle.

"Prince Ivan, how is Princess Tanya doing?" Mikhail asked.

"She is fine, just needs rest." I said carrying her into out room and laying her onto our bed.

Tanya's POV

The next morning I woke up and took a shower.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast and orange juice and went to Ivan's office.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok, still trying to keep food down." I said slowly eating the toast.

"What time were you going to go and see Yosef?" he asked.

"I will probably go after I finish eating that way I am back in time for dinner."

"Do you want to tell everyone else later today when you get back or wait until another day?"

"We can do it when I get back. I will rest on the way there and back so I should be more awake."

"Ok, be careful. Call me if you need anything."

"Ivan, relax. I will be fine." I said walking over and kissing him.

"I know. I can't help but worry you know that. Especially now that you are pregnant." He said pulling me into his lap and placing a hand on my stomach.

"Ivan."

"I love you and this child. I just don't want anything to happen to you or him."

"Him? So you want a boy?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"What father wouldn't want a son? I will be happy with whatever this child is as long as it is healthy." He said kissing my stomach.

"I better get going if I want to be back in time for dinner." I said rising off his lap.

"Love you." He said kissing me again.

"I love you too." I said walking out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

I slept most of the way to see Yosef.

We pulled up outside of the Bakery.

I got out of the limo and everyone was staring at me.

I walked up to the doors and opened them.

The place was packed.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Yosef asked while taking care of some customers.

"I wanted to come talk to you." I said.

"Umm, it's kind of busy today but…"

"No its fine." I said walking around the back and putting an apron on. "What can I get you?" I said helping with the customers.

Finally it was closing time and I was exhausted.

"Thank you for your help." Yosef said as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Of course. You know if it ever gets crazy you can just call me and I will come and help out whenever." I said taking a drink.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well…Yosef…you know I love you. You are like a father to me." I said looking at him.

"I know. I love you too Tanya, you are my daughter no matter what anyone says."

"I mean, you helped me become the great pastry chef I am today. I don't know what I would be doing if I had never met you."

"Tanya…"

"But you know all this, I mean you walked me down the isle at my wedding." I said starting to cry just thinking about it.

"Tanya…is everything ok?" he said taking my hand with a worried look on his face.

"Everything is great Yosef. I actually came here to…"

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tanya, is everything ok?"

"Ivan. Yes everything is ok why?"

"Well, I thought you would have been back home by now."

I looked at the clock.

It was nearly 7 p.m.

"I'm sorry I should have texted you. I was helping Yosef here at the bakery. He was so busy, and we just closed."

"Do you think you will be home soon?"

"I don't think so. You can go ahead and let everyone know. And tell May that I will be turning my phone off so she wont be able to get ahold of me. I will call you as soon as I am in the car on my way home."

"Ok, be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." I said hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Yosef asked.

"Yes, Ivan just thought I would be home by now." I said taking another drink of water.

"What is going on."

"Well, I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"Told what?"

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at Yosef who stopped from taking a drink.

"What?"

"Me and Ivan are having a baby."

"That is great Tanya, congratulations." He said standing up.

"Thank you." I said standing up hugging him. "I wanted to talk to you about something else." I said sitting down.

"What?"

"Well, like I said. I think of you like a father and…I want you to be the grandfather."

"What?"

"I mean, that is if you want to be."

"Tanya, of course!" he said crying.

I smiled at him through my tears

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" he said loudly.

I sat and talk with Yosef for a few more hours about the baby and how the bakery was going before I finally left.

I arrived home finally at 11 at night.

I walked into our bedroom and laid right on the bed.

"Your home?" Ivan said walking into the bedroom.

I just nodded.

"How did it go?"

"It was great." I said sitting up. "Yosef and me sat for hours talking. He cried when I told him and asked him to be the grandfather. I started crying too." I said smiling.

"That is great."

"How did the princes react."

"Well…"

"Tanya!"

May burst into the room before Ivan could finish his sentence.

"Pretty well." He said laughing as May hugged me and the princes came in.

"Congratulations." They all said walking in.

"Thank you." I said hugging everyone.

We sat and talked for a little bit before I started to lean on Ivan trying to stay awake.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yes."

"We can go now." Said prince Hayden.

"I'm sorry. The talk and ride back took a lot out of me." I said smiling tired at them.

"Its fine." May said.

They said their goodbyes and left.

Ivan's POV

"Did you eat dinner with Yosef?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, why don't you get changed and get to bed." I said closing the windows.

I looked over and she was already asleep.

I smiled and pulled the blankets over her.

I turned the lights out and shut the door as I left.

I started walking toward the back yard to let Urey and Snieg outside to run around when I ran into Mikhail.

"How is Princess Tanya feeling?"

"Good, tired. She is asleep in the room now."

"That is good." He said walking with me. "I am sorry I did not call you yesterday when I called Dr. Emerson."

"Its fine Mikhail. I know she asked you not to so I wouldn't worry. Beside even if I was upset I don't care anymore about it." I said smiling out the window.

"Sir?"

"I am the most happy man on earth Mikhail. I have an amazing wife who will do anything she can to help me and now…we are having a baby."

"Congratulations." He said bowing his head.

"Why don't you have a drink with me."

"O I don't think it is appropriate for me to…"

"Nonsense." I said cutting him off. "I insist. Besides we are celebrating."

"I would be honored. Anything in particular you would like to celebrate with?"

"Surprise me." I said opening the doors.

"I shall be back." He said as Urey and Snieg run outside.

I finally make it to bed around 3 a.m.

I climb into bed with Tanya and pull her close to me.

She squirms a little but then relaxes.

I fell asleep with her in my arms.

I woke up the next morning and Tanya was not in the bed.

I sat up and looked at the clock, it was 6 a.m.

"Tanya?" I said looking around.

I get out of bed and that is when I hear her in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked walking in.

She was sitting by the toilet.

"Yea, just morning sickness." She said with a pale, weak smile.

"Come on." I said picking her up and carrying her to bed. "I will get you something to settle your stomach." I said covering her up.

"Thank you." She said closing her eyes.

I walk into the kitchen.

"What can I get for you Prince Ivan?" asked the head chef.

"Princess Tanya needs something to settle her stomach."

"Is she not well?"

"No, just morning sickness." I say before I realize it.

We did not tell the staff yet.

The only person that knows about it from the staff is Mikhail.

"Morning sickness?" The head chef looked at me.

"Yes. We were going to announce her pregnancy later today."

"Don't worry, I wont say a thing." He said tuning around.

"Thank you."

"Of course…here." He said handing me a glass and some crackers. "This should help some."

"Thank you." I said walking back into the bedroom.

Tanya was sound asleep.

I left the plate next to her and kissed her forehead.

I left the room and walked down the hall toward my office when Mikhail came running toward me.

"Prince Ivan!"

"Mikhail. What's wrong?"

"We have a problem." He said showing me the paper.

UNFAITHFULNESS IN SANCT SYBIL

Is there unfaithfulness in the marriage of Prince Ivan and Princess Tanya of Sanct Sybil?

Sources have brought forward this photo of Princess Tanya visiting a Bakery where she worked when she was a commoner. Sources say that she and the owner (Yosef Brown) were having an intimate relationship while she was working there despite the age difference between them. Here in this photo you can see the princess engaging in a very romantic hug with the owner on her visit on March 22nd of this year. Second of all it appears that she went to see him and tell him that she was pregnant. Is he the father? Is this why she came to see him? Does Prince Ivan know about this affair and the chance of him not fathering the child? We will report more information on this when we gather more information. IF you have any information please contact the editor at the newspaper at 555-555-9027.

Article by: Jake Schneider

I looked at the photo and it was a picture of Tanya hugging Yosef in the bakery.

"What the hell?" I said looking at it.

"That is not all." Mikhail said.

"What?"

He gestured toward the window.

I looked out and there were reporters all over.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"One, I want this…Jake Schneider here now."

"And the reporters?"

"I will handle them." I said walking toward the front door an opening them.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened the door and the cameras started flashing instantly and the reporters were running over asking questions.

"Settle down. I will be happy to answer any question you have."

"How do you feel after reading the article and it saying that Princess Tanya is pregnant with another man's child?"

"Yes I have read the article, and I find it to all false. "

"Prince Ivan, it true the princess is pregnant and is there any truth to the allegations of Prince Tanya and Yosef Brown having an affair?"

"No, that is not true."

I turn around and Tanya is walking up behind me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said walking toward the reporters. "There is no truth to that story."

"What about the photo?"

"That photo was taken out of context. Yes that is me hugging Yosef Brown but not in a romantic way. Yosef Brown is like I father to me. He has raised me to be the amazing person I am today. That hug you see is the result of him agreeing to be the grandfather of this child." She said placing her hand on her stomach.

"What about the rumors of Ivan not fathering the child? Is there a chance that any other man could be the father?"

"No, I have been nothing but faithful to my husband. I know that the…" she stopped.

"Tanya?"

She covered her mouth and ran back into the castle.

"As you can see, everything in that article was nothing but a lie. Princess Tanya has never cheated on me and I am the father of the child. So yes, we are having a baby. I was going to announce it later this afternoon but now seems like the best time as any. We are having a child, the future prince or princess of this kingdom. He or She is due in November. That is all there is left to say. Now if you would kindly leave so my wife can get some decent rest." I said closing the door and going to check on Tanya.

I walked to the bathroom.

"Tanya?" I said a I knocked.

"Just a second." She said through the door.

I heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink before the door opened.

"You ok?"

"Yes, are the reporters gone?" she asked.

"Yes. At least that is what I asked them to do. They don't tend to do what people say unless it is their boss." I said smiling.

"Right."

We are walking down the hall when Urey and Snieg come up behind us with Mikhail.

"Prince Ivan, the 'Guest' is here." He said.

"Right. Urey, Snieg. Make sure Tanya makes it back to the room ok." I say and they start following her to the bedroom.

I turned toward Mikahil.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

"Absolutley nothing. He is known for spreading rumors and lies around about the kingdoms royal families and selling the pictures for a profit." Mikhail said.

"Well, lets just we what he has to say." I said walking toward my office.

Tanya's POV

I walk to the bedroom with Ury and Skies following me.

"I will be fine you two. Go off and have some fun." I said shooing them away.

They started walking off toward the back yard as I started walking to our bedroom when I heard some of the maids gossiping.

"So, do you think the rumors are true. Princess Tanya is pregnant? " said maid number one.

"Yes, but the big question is rather prince Ivan is the father. I mean they have been married for 6 months and I know if I was her I would have been with Ivan almost every night." said maid number two.

"That is true. After all this time I figured she would have gotten pregnant sooner. I do remember her going off to the village a few months the back. Do you think..." said mad number one as I walked off to the bedroom.

I can't believe that they are going to believe the article.

I jumped as my cell phone rang bringing me back to reality.

"hello?"

"Tanya. I just saw the article what is going on?"

It was May of course.

I proceeded to tell her what was happening when I heard I vans office door slam open.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I heard Ivan yell.

"Let me call you back." I said hanging up the phone.

I look down the hall and see a man walk briskly past me and toward the front door.

I turned to Ivan who was visibly passed off.

I walked over to him

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing" he said turning around.

"Nothing my ass. Why were you yelling?"

Ivan stopped walking and turned around.

"That was Jake Schneider. He is the one who wrote the article about you and Yosef."

"Did he say why he wrote the article in the first place knowing it was false information?"

"Money."

"Money?"

"His boss, the editor of the local newspaper told him he needed to get a juicy article and he would pay him a good amount of money."

"Is he going to print out another article fixing the mess he made?"

"I don't think it will matter rather he does or not after the day the reporters were asking questions before, I think they will print out the truth."

"Good."

At that moment my phone started to ring again.

"May?" He asked'

"Who else." I said answering and continuing the conversation from before.

Later that day after everything with the article had calmed down I went to find Ivan in his office.

He was on the phone talking with someone from high up I presumed.

"I know, let me talk to Tanya and I well let you know. No of course I want to but with everything going on is it really the best time to do that? Won't everyone think that I am doing it to get everyone's attention off the rumor that the reporter started?... Of course, yes. OK." He said hanging the phone.

"Everything OK?" I asks standing in the doorway.

"Tanya...come here." He said patting his lap.

"What is wrong?" I ask sitting on his lap.

"That was someone from the kingdom's adivors. They wanted to talk to me and you about succeeding the crown." He said looking at me.

"Wait, you mean..."I said looking at him.

"Yes. Me and you becoming king and queen of Sanct Sybil."

I just looked at him with my mouth open.

"How do you feel about becoming queen?" He asked.

"I...I mean I knew that I would become queen someday but now?"

"The people higher up are worried that I don't want to become king. They are getting restless."

"Do you want to become king?"

"Of course but I'm only 22. Am I capable of being king of a whole kingdom?"

"Of course you are Ivan."

"But there is still so much I need to learn."

"There is still a lot for both of us to lear. But there is one thing we both have that will make us both great leaders."

He looked st me confused.

"Heart. We both have passion to keep thins kingdom safe and happy with everything we have."

He smiled at me.

"You are right." He said a kissing me. "So?"

"When do they want it to happen?" I ask.

"As soon as possible."

"2 weeks?"

"I will call them and let them know." He said smiling as he picked up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of the crowing.

I was standing in our room looking in the mirror, my hands shaking.

"You look beautiful." I van said walking up behind me.

"Excuse me." Mikhail said walking the door. "We are ready to start." He said leaving the room.

Ivan took my hand and we headed toward the doorway to the great room.

It was packed full of people and reporters turned and looking at us.

Ivan smiled down at me and we started walking down the aisle.

We walked toward the end of the isle and knelt down in front of the archbishop.

He started saying s prayer in another language.

After what seemed like about 30 minutes they placed a crown on Ivan's head, and then placed one on my head.

He gestured for us to stand before saying another prayer.

"In the eyes of the lord, family and friends, I present to you the new king and queen of Sanct Sybil; King Ivan and Queen Tanya."

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands as me and Ivan walked past them back down the aisle.

Ivan took my hand as we walked and we went back to our room to change.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking at me worried. "You're shaking."

"I have just become queen. That is not something I ever saw happening ever in my life." I said smiling at him.

"You will be a great queen.' He said kissing me.

"And you a great king."

We changed and headed to the celebration with everyone.

After a few hours the party was still going.

Ivan was walking around talking to people and I was starting to get really tired.

"Ivan." I said walking up to him.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Yes, I am just going to go lay down. I am starting to get a little tired."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, stay here and celebrate. I will be fine." I said kissing his cheek before I walk toward the stairs.

As I am walking I pass by a lot of people I don't know that are here to celebrate with us.

"Can you believe this?"

"I know. There is no way she is fit to queen."

"I honestly do not see what he sees in her."

"I am sure there are plenty of people here that will agree with me when I say a born commoner should not be queen."

I stopped and looked at them.

The turned around and saw me and curtsied like they weren't just gossiping about me.

I walked up the stairs and lay in our bedroom trying to go to sleep.

Everything they were saying was going around in my head.

Sure I was born a commoner, but that doesn't mean I won't be a great queen.

"I will be a great queen." I said as I fell asleep.

Ivan's POV

I was talking with Koun and the other princes while everyone was celebrating with us.

"We have to get together again, I mean ALL of us." I said looking at Aslan.

"Don't look at me." He said taking a drink.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I'm serious though, we really need to get together and catch up."

"Prince Ivan." Yosef said walking up to me bowing.

"Yosef, I am so glad you could make it and I am sure Tanya is really excited that you came as well."

"Thank you for having me. I am actually getting ready to leave. Have you seen Tanya?"

"She went to rest a while. I can take you to her." I turned and bowed to the prince's and started walking off with Yosef. "Thank you again for coming Yosef. I know that it has made Tanya happy to have you here. You are like a father to her."

"So she says. I am just glad to see her happy." He said smiling. "But so help me, if you hurt her."

"I understand." I said smiling at him.

We were walking past a few of the ladies gossiping when I heard them talking about Tanya.

"She doesn't deserve to be queen. I mean how can she be queen to a kingdom she was not born in?"

"And the rumors going around about the affair…if she is not faithful to King Ivan how can we trust her with our kingdom?"

"Ahem."

They turn around and see me and go pale.

"King Ivan…"

"Stop." I said interrupting them. "You may not think that Queen Tanya is fit to be queen. You could not be more wrong. She has something you all will never have that it takes to be queen. A good and pure heart. Sure she wasn't born here, but she has the same passion as any other queen has. Just because she is a commoner doesn't mean anything. Second of all. Those rumors you are talking about are nothing but. Tanya has never been unfaithful to me. You are here to celebrate the fact that I and Queen Tanya have succeeded the crown. If you are not here to do so, there is the door."

"King Ivan…"

I hold my hand up to stop her and start walking off with Yosef.

"People can be so cruel." I said walking up the stairs. "Right this way."

We made it to our room and I knocked.

"Tanya, are you awake?" I said opening the door.

She was just sitting up getting her shoes back on.

"Ivan, I was just getting ready to come back down to the party."

"That is fine, but you have a visitor." I said letting Yosef in.

"Yosef." She said walking up to him and hugging him. "Thank you for coming." She said smiling.

"Of course. It is not every day my daughter is crowned queen." He said laughing a little.

"I will leave you two alone." I said leaving the room and giving them some privacy.

I walking back down the stairs when I saw some guest drunk and starting a fight.

I started walking toward them as the guards did as well.

I put my hand up and walked over to the men.

They were swinging punches at each other.

I pulled them apart and one of them swung there fist at me.

I put my hand up and blocked it.

Everyone gasp.

The man turned pale the minute he saw it was me.

"We are here celebrating. Having two grown mean, drunk and fighting…" I gestured for Mikhail. "Mikhail, would you kindly show these men the door."

"Gentlemen." Mikhail said walking out with the men following.

I turned around in time to see Tanya walking down the stairs with Yosef at her side.

Walking down the steps, she was beautiful. She had a smile on her face talking with him. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Yosef gave her a hug before departing.

"Yosef's leaving?" I asked walking up to her.

"Yes, he has to get back and open the shop tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I just needed a little rest."

"Shall we?" I said holding my hand out.

She smiled and took ahold of my hand.

We went around for a few more hours thanking everyone for coming.

Finally the celebration came to an end and everyone had left.

"Now we can relax." I said changing into something more comfortable.

*knock knock*

"Yes?"

Mikhail walked in with a gloom look on his face.

"What is it Mikhail?"

"It's about Mr. Yosef Brown."

Tanya looked up from her book.

"What happened?" she said putting it down and walking over.

"It seems that he was in an accident."

"Is he ok, where is he?" Tanya asked.

"He is at the hospital. I have the car ready to go."

Tanya looked up at me.

"Let's go." I said taking her hand and leaving.

We were waiting in the hospital waiting room for a doctor.

Yosef had been struck on the passenger's side and it sent the car flying into a curb and it flipped twice before coming to a stop.

He was in surgery with the doctors when we arrived.

Everyone there was staring at us whispering.

"Is there anything I can get you your majesties?"

"No Mikhail, why don't you go ahead and go back to the castle. Get a spare room ready."

Mikhail bowed and left.

"Spare room?" Tanya said looking confused.

"Once Yosef is released he will be staying with us during his recovery."

"Is that really ok?"

"He is your father, Tanya."

"No…"

I put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"He is like a father to you and I know he means a lot to you."

"Thank you."

I reached over and squeezed her hand.

After a few more hours the doctor comes out of the operating room

"Tanya." I said waking her up.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Family of Yosef Brown?"

"Yes." Tanya said standing up.

The doctor's eyes widened a little when he saw us.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Well, he is lucky, having his car flip that many times. When he arrived here he was unconscious. He had some internal bleeding. We went in and stopped the bleeding. He has a broken leg and fractured ribs."

"So he is ok?"

"He will be sore for a while but he will be fine."

Tanya stated crying and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you."

The doctor stiffened up and looked at me.

I smiled.

He hugged her back with one arm.

"Can we go see him?"

"He is in recover so only for a few minutes."

We followed the doctor to his room.

We walked into Yosef's room and he was lying in the bed.

"Tanya, King Ivan?"

"You know you can just call me Ivan, you are my father-in-law." I said smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"They gave me some nice pain killers so I am doing fantastic." He said laughing.

"What happened?" Tanya said sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"I was sitting in the back seat of the car and then I saw a car coming toward us and they just rammed into us."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, the windows were tinted."

"Well, we will look into it and see."

"How is the driver doing?" Yosef asked.

"He is doing as good as expected. He was not as lucky as you."

"I'm just glad you are ok." Tanya said squeezing his hand.

"I'll be fine."

"Do you know how long you have to stay in the hospital?"

"They said at least a week to make sure my incision heals properly. Even then I need to lie of the work. I don't know what I am going to do about the shop. If I can't work…"

"Don't worry about the shop. I will worry about that." Said Tanya.

"Once you are released, we have a room ready for you at the castle so you can recover." I told him.

"I can't ask that of you. It's too much."

"Nonsense, you are family Yosef." I said.

"But…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

Yosef lay back against his pillows and sighed.

"Thank you…both of you." He said smiling.

"You are family Yosef. We would do anything for you." Said Tanya.

I looked up at the clock on the wall.

"We better get going." I said.

"Feel better Yosef." Tanya said kissing his cheek.

"I will."

"We shall see you later Yosef. Get some rest." I said as we left.

"I'm glad he is ok." Tanya said.

"He is, and he is a strong person. He will heal very quickly."

"I don't know what I would have done if…" she said starting to cry.

"Hey," I said taking her face in my hands. "Don't think like that. He is fine and

will get better." I said pulling her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest.

We pulled up to the castle.

"Tanya, were home." I said waking her up.

"Ok." She said opening her eyes and sitting up.

We got out of the car and walked up to our room.

"Here." I said pulling the covers back as she climb in.

"Are you not coming to bed?" she said yawning.

"I will soon. I have some work I need to do." I said kissing her forehead. "Sleep, I will come to be shortly." I said turning the light off and closing the door.

Tanya's POV

I woke up the next morning and saw that Ivan's side of the bed was still made.

I got out of bed, put my robe on and walked out of the room.

I run into Mikhail walking down the hall.

"Mikhail, do you know where Ivan is?"

"I believe he is still in his office. He has been there all night."

"Thank you." I said walking off toward Ivan's office.

I knocked on the door but he didn't respond.

I opened the door to find see him at his desk.

Hs arms were across his desk, his head laying on them.

He was asleep.

"Ivan?" I said walking up to his desk.

He had been here all night?

I looked at some of the papers that were laying on his desk.

Letters?

I picked on up and started reading it.

_"We feel that the newly crowned queen of Sanct Sybil, Tanya Chernenkov, is not _

_fit to be queen."_

I picked up letter after letter.

_"What kind of queen can she be if she was not even raised in Sancy Sybil."_

_"No commoner can understand what it is to be royalty. She can not begin to _

_understand the economy or any other aspect of this kingdom."_

Letters...all letters of people doubting me.

"Tanya?" Ivan said opening his eyes.

He saw me holding a few letters.

"You were not supposed to see them."he said quietly as he took them from my hands.

"So other people feel the same?"

"Same? What do you mean?"

"There are some maids around the castle, then women at the crowning

ceremony. They all feel the same way."

"Dont listen to them. You are going to be a great queen." He said taking my

hand.

I smiled at him.

"So, Mikhail has told me that you have been here all night."

"I guess I fell asleep. What time is it."

"Almost 6."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I have to get changed and open the shop. I just thought i would come say goodmorning." I said kissing him.

"Right. I will have Mikhail take you. I am going to send Alexander as well just to make sure your safe."

"Thats fine. I will be back this evening." I said walking out of his office and to

our room to get ready.

"Thank you Mikhail for driving me." I said, sitting in the back of the car next to

Alexander.

"Its no problem your majesty. I am more than happy to do drive you." He said

looking at me in the mirror.

We arrived at the shop just before 9.

"Thank you again Maikhail."

"What time should I come pick you up?"

"I will be closing the shop at 5 that way i can make it back in time for a late

dinner with Ivan. I know he wont eat dinner on time."

"Ok, I will be back here then."

"O and Mikhail, can you make sure Ivan gets some rest today since he didnt

sleep last night?"

"Of course. I wil be back this evening."

I opened the door to the shop ad turned the lights on.

I was swarmed with the smell of the sweets in the shop.

"Is there anything i can do to help you your majesty?"

"Thank you but i will fine. You can just have a seat and relax." I said turning on the lights in the cold case ad the register. I am going to be in the back

preparing some morning sweets."

He nodded as he picked up the paper.

I was just sitting out some fresh homemade banana bread when Alexander

looked up.

"That smells sweet." He said.

"Try some." I said grabbing a plate wnd putting a piece on for him.

"I couldnt do that."

"I insist." I said pouring him some coffee as well. "Here." I said bringing it to his table.

"Thank you." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back and started walking over and unlocking the door.

"Its really good your majesty."

"I'm glad you like it." I said smiling.

I spent the rest of the day serving customers and baking.

The regulars that came to the shop when I was working there kept congratulating me.

Everyone was worried about Yosef and hoping for a fast recovery for him

Finally it was 5 and I locked the door as the last customer left.

"Are you closed now?" asked Alexander.

"Yep, I am just going to clean up a bit while we wait for Mikhail." I said wiping down some tables.

"What can I do to help?"

"Umm, well you can take the broom and sweep the floor."

"Ok." He said as he started sweeping the floor.

After about 30 minutes of cleaning, Mikhail showed up knocking on the door.

"Ready?" he asked as I opened the door.

"Yes." I said climbing into the back of the car. "Did Ivan get any rest today?"

"Not much. He was determined to finish all the work he had today."

"I'm going to have a talk with him when I get home." I said looking out the window.

"Of course." Mikhail said with a smile on his face.

When we arrived I went into our bedroom expecting to talk to Ivan only to find him passed out on the bed.

"He was exhausted." I said taking a throw blanket and covering him up.

I shut the door and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good evening." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Your majesty, where is his majesty. I thought you were going to have dinner together?" said Mikhail who was talking over some stuff with the chef.

"That was the plan. However I went to our room and he was asleep." I said opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"Would you still like to have dinner in the dining room?"

"Actually, do you mind bringing dinner for me and Ivan in the bedroom in about an hour?"

"I will do that."

"Thanks." I said walking back out of the kitchen.

I walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

I went into the bathroom and started running the bath.

I got undressed and climbed in.

I was relaxing.

After a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open.

"Tanya?" Ivan said.

"I'm in the bath."

"When did you get home?"

"Maybe 30 minutes ago?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I know you did not get a lot of sleep so I was going to wake you up when Mikhail brought our dinner." I said sitting up.

"How was the shop?"

"It was nice. It felt good to be back there for a change."

"Really?"

"Yes. I missed seeing all the customers faces."

"Im glad that you enjoyed it, you do realize it is just until Yosef is able to get back to work right?"

"Of course."

"I just don't want you to start working there again like before."

"Don't worry."

After we ate dinner we both got into bed and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A little over a week later Yosef was released from the hospital.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here." he said walking is the door with his crutches.

"Don't worry about it Yosef." I said walking next to him.

"I'll take his bags to his room." Yosef said carrying the bags up the stairs.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding, the food was horrible at the hospital. I am starving. "He said laughing a little.

"Let's go to the dining room." I said.

While we were eating Ivan came in for lunch.

"Yosef, how are you feeling?"

"Better, ribs are still a little sore but at least I don't have to use a damp wheelchair."

"That's good to here." Ivan said sitting next to me. "How are you feeling?" he said giving me a kiss.

"Good. Don't forget I have an appointment this afternoon with Dr. Gorbachova."

"..."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"What time?"

After we all got done eating Yosef went up to his room to rest.

"He seems to be doing better." Ivan said as we walked down the hall.

"Yea, although I think he is a little uncomfortable here."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this place. After living in a small place above his store…staying in a place like this, even for a short time, is totally…overwhelming."

"I guess…" he said stopping and looking out the window. "Is that how it is for you?" he asked turning around.

"When I first moved here it was…it still is but I am slowly getting used to it." I said smiling.

We got ready for my appointment and left.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Gorbachova.

"Good, tired but good."

"That is normal. Your body is creating a new life." She said smiling. "Alright, let's take a look at how he or she is doing."

I lay back on the table.

"Blood pressure is good, baby's heart rate is good…you and the baby are healthy as can be. Are you taking your vitamins?"

"Yes, every morning."

"Good, keep that up and I will see you next time." She said smiling and leaving the room.

After we went back home I went to my room to lay down and Ivan went to his office.

Ivan's POV

After Tanya laid down I went my office where I found Kristian Lehmann. He is one of the royal advisors.

"Kristian, what can I do for you?" I asked walking into the office.

"We need to talk." He said in a harsh voice.

"About?"

"This." He said handing me a paper.

Queen's Lover moves into the Castle?

The picture above shows the queens alleged lover going into the castle with her. Is he moving in? Does the king know this, and if he does why allow it? This alone proves that the queen is having an affair and that the king is most likely not the father. King Ivan stated earlier to the press that the rumors of the queen having an affair were a lie. Now it seems like the king lied. Why would he lie? Shame, disappointment? If the king has lied to us already, how can we trust him to run a kingdom?

There was a picture of Tanya helping Yosef into the castle while Mikhail was carrying his bags.

"Please…you know this is all a lie." I said throwing the paper in the trash.

"Of course, everyone here knows that. However it is important how the citizens see you. How do you think this looks to them having the new queen's alleged lover in the castle and you lying to them?"

"It will blow over, I mean everyone will know the truth."

"That's not…Will you take this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously!"

"Look, we need to deal with this before it gets anymore out of hand."

"I know…what did they say?"

"They want to discuss it further but they believe doing an interview with you, the queen and Mr. Yosef Brown would be the best option."

"Well, that will not be able to happen at the moment. Yosef is still recovering."

"Your majesty, with all do respect, this needs to happen sooner rather than later."

"Yosef is an important person to the queen, therefore he is important to me as well. He came here to recover in piece, Having him do interview and knowing about the article….he is going to recover first then we can do the interview."

"Your majesty…."

"That is all I have to say. Tell them if they don't like it, it doesn't matter. Yosef is to fully recover before we do the interview."

He bowed and then left the room.

I sighed and grabbed the paper from the trash.

I grabbed the phone and called Mikhail.

"I need you to bring in Jake Schneider and his editor…I don't care what Kristian said bring them here now!" I said getting angry that Kristian went behind my back talking to Mikhail like he couldn't trust me…Well he can't but still.

After about 2 hours there was a knock at my office door.

"Enter…" I said still pissed.

"Are you busy?" Tanya asked.

"No, I was just thinking about taking a break. How are you."

"Feeling better after my evening nap. I was thinking about getting dinner soon, are you getting hungry?"

"I…"

"Excuse me, Your majesty, Mr. Schneider and his editor are in the sitting room." Mikhail said standing in the doorway.

"Thank you."

He bowed and left.

"Schneider…That poperazzi from before?"

"Yes." I said putting the paper under my arm and standing up.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said kissing her forehead and walking past her.

"Right…" she said sarcastically and grabbing the paper from under my arm.

"Tanya…"

"Seriously?" she said pushing it into my chest and walking angrily out the door.

"Damnit." I said following her.

She went into the sitting room where Jake and his editor were sitting.

They both rose and bowed when she entered.

"Your majes…"

"Shut it. What in the hell is wrong with you?" she said yelling.

"I'm sorry?" Jake said.

"don't give me that bullshit, the article in todays paper!" she said getting even more angry.

"Look, all I do is take the pictures and give the person an idea of what I think is going on. It is there choice rather to write what I tell them or something of their own."

"You…." She said walking up to him.

"Tanya, calm down." I said putting my hands on her shoulder. "Why don't you go and see if Yosef is ready for dinner, I will join you shortly."

"Fine." She said pissed and walked up the stairs.

"Did you bring a recorder?" I asked his editor.

He pulled one out of his pocket showing it to me then pressed record.

"Then listen…Yosef is not the queens lover. He is like a father to her. She is not and never was or will be unfaithful. Also, he is staying here recovering from an accident he was in on the night of the coronation. The child she is carrying is mine and not anyone else's. Now if you print anything other that, you will be in trouble." I said pulling out my own recorder. "If you in anyway try to alter that tape, I have my own original right here." I said walking up to Jake. "Don't mess with my family or you will not have a job and no one will ever want to take your word for anything ever again I can assure you." I said turning around. "Now get the hell out of here." I said walking out of the room and down the hall to the dining room.

I walked in just as Tanya and Yosef were sitting down.

"Everything ok?" Tanya asked.

"Fine." I said smiling at her. "Shall we eat?"

After we ate dinner we went into the sitting room and sat and talked with Yosef for a while.

"So how was the store this morning?"

"It was fine. Everyone missed you and wished you a speedy recovery." Tanya said.

"I can't imagine why, you were there and did just fine I'm sure."

"That has nothing to do with it, you know that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. The doctor said I was doing really well and that the baby was healthy too." She said smiling, looking down and putting her hand on her stomach.

"That's good."

Mikhail came in.

"Sir, I have Kristian on the phone for you."

"Tell him I will call him back."

Mikhail leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"He said it was urgent and if you didn't come to the phone he would come here."

I sighed. "Alright, I will be back." I said walking out of the room leaving Yosef and Tanya to talk.

Tanya's POV

"Everything ok?" Yosef asked when Ivan left.

"Yes, everything if just fine." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Tanya…" he said looking sternly at me. "I know when you are lying to me."

"Alright…" I sighed and proceeded to tell him what has been going on.

"Hahaha." He starting laughing really loud.

"Yosef."

"I'm sorry, I know it is not a funny in your situation…" he said calming down.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the reason the paparazzi and his editor was here before." I said looking back at the door Ivan left out of.

We sat and talked for a while before Yosef went back to his room and I went back to mine.

A laid in bed and read some more book on the history of Sanct Sybil while I waited for Ivan to come back.

After about an hour he walked in looking pissed.

"What happened?" I asked closing my book and looking at him.

"Nothing, they just didn't seem to like that I went behind their backs and talk to the paparazzi and his editor."

"Well, it could be bad that you did…" I started to say.

He glared at me.

"But…" I said putting my hands up to defend myself, "I understand why you did."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. They got a copy of the paper for tomorrow."

"And?"

*knock knock*

Ivan opened the door and Yosef was standing there.

"I hope I am not interrupting."

"Not at all, come on in." Ivan said gesturing him to come in.

He sat in the chair at the desk.

"Tanya told me what has been going on."

Ivan just turned and looked at me like I killed someone.

"No," Yosef said putting his hand up. "I'm glad she did. I hate to be causing trouble for you both." He said standing up as Mikhail came into the room.

"Are you ready Mr. Brown?"

What?

Both me and Ivan looked at Yosef.

"I think it would be best for everyone if I just went back home. It would be less stressfull for you guys and give the paparazzi less of a chance to spread another lie."

"Yosef…" I started to say.

"I will be fine. I have someone that can help me at the shop for a while, at least until I am fully recovered."

"Yosef I can still help out at…"

"I think it would be best if you didt come back to the shop for a while with everything going on."

"What?" I said looking at him in shock as he got up and walked over to me.

"Its not that I don't want you there…I just don't want rumors to start again…besides you better start getting ready for my grandchild." He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"…" I had no words to say.

"Mr. Brown." Mikhail said again.

"I better go."

"You are welcome back anytime Yosef." Ivan said shaking his hand before he left.

I watched as he left in shock.

"Tanya?" Ivan said walking over to me.

I didn't say anything I was standing there speechless.

Ivan wiped tears off my cheek, I didn't even know I was crying.

"It will be ok." Ivan said hugging me. "You know you will see him again, besides he will want to meet his grandchild. Ivan said smiling.

I smiled a little at him.

"Your right." I said hugging him back.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yea…" I said wiping more tears, "O the paper for tomorrow. What does it say?"

"O, They posted an article saying that all the information was false and such."

"That's good." I said smiling at him.

"Only if people believe it." He said smiling. "I'm going to take a shower." He said going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Something else was wrong I could tell.

I went out to find Mikhail to see if he could tell me what was going on.

I found him talking with who I am assuming was Kristian.

"Yes he is aware of the consiquences but he wont listen."

"So he would risk the kingdoms trust than even try?"

"He doesn't want to put Tanya through that."

"Put me through what?" I ask walking toward them.

They both looked at me with wide eyes.


	12. Authors note

I have started a new of my very own.

/books/details/2819#.VJisvV4AKA

Check it out and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 12

Ivan's POV

I was taking a shower when the shower curtain was thrown open.

"What the hell?"

Tanya was standing there…pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I turned the water off.

"Tanya…" I said wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Why did I have to hear it from Kristian and Mikhail and not you?"

"What did they tell you?" I asked walking into the bedroom.

"They just said that you had to leave for something important."

"Ok" I said pulling pants on.

"So… What is going on?"

"Nothing, I am not going," I said pulling a shirt on.

"They said if you don't that you will lose the trust of the people."

"Tanya…"

"What is it for?"

"I sighed as I sat on the bed.

"It is for a trade system with the kingdom of Shaharazal."

"That is a big deal Ivan, you need to go.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I would be gone all of November, Tanya."

"What?"

"I would not be here when you give birth if I went."

She didn't say anything. She just sat next to me in silence.

"To me, being here for you is way more important to me than going." I said looking at her.

"You should go."

"What?"

"This is a big deal for our Kingdom Ivan. I will be fine, all of your sisters will be here I am sure." She said trying to smile.

"Tanya…"

"Besides I am sure we will have more kids too. I am going to go talk Urey and Snieg for a walk." She said getting up and going out of the room with them following her.

Tanya's POV

I walked with Snieg next to me while Urey went out in the lawn and chased the rabbits that come around every one in a while.

"First Yosef leaves and now Ivan will be gone when I have the baby…why is this all happening now?" I asked myself as I sit down on a bench.

Snieg walked up to me and lays her head in my lap.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask petting her.

I sighed as I continued to pet her watching Urey run around the yard.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know I am in bed.

"You're awake." Ivan says as he walks back into the bedroom.

"Yea."

"Snieg came and got me when you fell asleep. I carried you back in here and you didn't even wake up."

I smiled and looked down at Snieg who was sleep at me feet.

"She had gotten very fond of you."

"And I of her."

Ivan smiled.

"Alright you, off the bed." He said to Snieg, who hopped off and went to lie next to Urey,

"Come here." He said climbing under the covers.

I scooted next to him and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

A few months have passed and I was now 6 months pregnant.

"Tanya?" Ivan said coming into our room.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Are you up?"

"Just finished getting dressed, it is not easy getting dressed when I am this fat you know."

"You are not fat, you are carrying our child, and I could not find you any more attractive than I do right now." He said wrapping his arms around my waist placing them on my stomach. "How is my daughter doing?"

"She is doing fine, moving around a lot." I said placing his hand where she was kicking. "Here."

"She is kicking." She said smiling.

I loved seeing that smile on his face.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. Prince Aslan of Shaharazal is here to see you." Mikhail said looking at Ivan.

"Aslan, what is he doing here?"

"He said it was about the trade system with his kingdom."

"What?" Ivan said following him out of our room.

Why is Aslan here for that, the meeting wasn't for another few months.

I attempted to get my shoes on before I just gave up and proceeded down the stairs to where they were talking.

"Aslan, what are you doing here?" I asked walking in.

"Your Majesty, wow look at you." He said hugging me.

"I know I am as big as a whale."

"I tried telling her she is not fat and that I don't find her any more attractive than I do now." He said bending down and kissing me.

"Actually came to talk to Ivan about the trade system."

"Is everything ok? I know the meeting wasn't for another few months."

"Actually we are going to have to postpone the meeting right now."

"Is everything ok back in Shaharazal?"

"No, there is a war breaking out with another kingdom across the ocean and we just need to focus on it at the moment."

"Of course, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not at the moment. But I did hear my brother Prince Hayder saying that they are going to be sending more troops our way."

"Well, if there is anything we can do just let us know." I said.

"Thank you, I will." He said shaking hands with Ivan. "I better get back before Hayder realizes that I went behind his back to talk to you."

"Wait, he doesn't know you are here?"

"Nope, he was too stubborn to admit that there was a problem that was more important to our kingdom."

"Aslan, is he going to expect me at that meeting later?"

"No, I will go talk to him when I get back don't worry. I will tell him it was entirely my idea."

"It was your idea."

"Right, just think of it this way Ivan, you will get to be here for the birth of your daughter." He said winking as he left.

"Why that little punk." Ivan said with a wry laugh.

"What?"

"He came here behind Prince Hayder's back to let me know what was going on and postponing the meeting so I could be here for you." He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"I guess I won't need your sisters to come after all."

"You do realize they will still come anyway."

"Yes, but at least they won't be in the room with me. I was truthfully dreading it."

"They can be quite a lot to handle when they are all here."

"I know right 'Ickle Ivan'." I said giggling.

"Don't you start on that too Tanya." He said smiling at me.


	14. Chapter 13

After the meeting with Prince Aslan; Ivan went to his office to call Prince Hayder and let him know. I went to the kitchen to get some lunch.

I was sitting in the dining room eating when the door burst open.

"Tanya, how are you!" said Bridgette as she walked into the room.

I looked behind her and sure enough there was Iyvonne and Julianne following behind her.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We thought we would stop by and make sure that our brother was treating you right." Said Iyvonne.

"He is, right?" Bridgette.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Ickle Ivan!" Julianne said hugging him.

"I told you before," he said trying to escape the hug. "Not to call me that."

"But it suites you so well." Bridgette said laughing. "Right, Tanya."

"Don't bring me into the conversation." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"You're not going to disagree with them." Ivan said looking at me.

"It is kind of hard to when they are right." I said laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ivan said smiling.

"We wanted to stop by to say hi and make sure that you are treating her right."

"He is treating me fine and you know that." I said getting up from the table.

"Good, we also wanted to take Tanya shopping for the baby." Said Bridgette.

"Yea, since we can't throw you a baby shower…" Julianne

"I told you guys I don't want to have one."

"We know that I why we want to take you shopping." Said Iyvonne.

"It is up to you Tanya." Ivan said looking at me.

"Fine we can go shopping."

"Yay!" They all said at once.

Ivan's POV

"First we will go…"

I smiled as I watched my sisters drag Tanya off to shop.

"Your majesty?" Mikhail said walking into the dining room.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Prince Max is here to see you."

"Max, what is he doing here?" I said following him.

"Max, what are you doing here?" I asked walking into the room.

"I wanted to come for a rematch at the fencing."

"Max, that is not why we are here." May said.

"May, Tanya is out with my sisters right now. I don't know when she will be back."

"That is fine, we can wait."

"Wait?" I said looking at max. "What is going on?"

Max looked over at May.

"Fine, just don't go telling Tanya." She said looking at me.

"Tell her what?"

"We are getting married." Max said putting his arm around May.

"Wow, congratulations." I said shaking Max's hand and giving him a hug.

"Don't go telling Tanya." May said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said smiling.

We sat and talked for a while about what they had planned for the wedding.

"You said she went shopping with your sisters?"

"Yea, she refused to let them throw her a shower so they came and took her shopping for the baby."

"That sounds amazing."

"Have you guys picked a name?"

"We can't decide between two."

"What are they?"

"Nope, she would be pissed if I told you. One thing I don't want is my wife pregnant AND mad."

"Why is that?"

I turned around and Tanya was standing in the doorway smiling.

"You're back." I said standing up.

"Yea, we just got back. What are you guys going here?" she asked sitting down.

"We just thought we would stop for a visit." May said.

"Tanya, come on we need to go through all this stuff." Bridgette said.

"Alright, Come on May." She said and they both walked out.

"So you and May?" I said looking at Max.

"Yep."

"I'm really happy for you." I said standing up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" he said following me out of the room.

"You said you wanted a rematch." I said smirking at him.

At that moment I could hear the girls scream.

"I guess May told her." Max said.

"So, how did you propose?" I asked.

"Well. I had been planning it for a while and then she finally got a few days off from work." He said smiling. "So, I took her to one of my sets…"

"Wait, you took her to your work?"

"Yes, let me finish. So, when we got there everyone was doing the same as usual. I went and started shooting a scene and I had May come with me out on the set to "help me show" how the scene was should look. When we went out there I just told her how I felt. That I loved her, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I told her that I could not see myself with anyone else. I got down on my knee and ask to marry me."

"Wow. That is something." I said. "Wait, you recorded the proposal?" I asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

We finished fencing and went inside.

"Hey Max, did you finally beat him?" May asked.

"Almost."

"Right…well go with that."

"Shut up." He said shoving me slightly.

"Where is Tanya?"

"She went to lay down, she was exhausted after today."  
>said Bridgette.<p>

"You three are a handful." I say as I walk off.

"Hey!" I heard them all yell as I walked up the stairs.

"Tanya?" I said as I opened the door.

I looked in and Snieg was sitting next to her licking her face.

"Snieg?" I looked and Tanya was not waking up.

"Tanya…Tanya?" I said trying to wake her up. I reached and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Snieg go get Mikhail." I said running into the bathroom and getting a cold rag.

Mikhail walked in.

"Your majesty?"

"Call Dr. Gorbachova."

Mikhail ran out of the room and called Dr. Gorbachova.

I was waiting outside her room as she was being checked on, pacing back and forth.

Everyone else was in another room waiting.

Finally the door opened.

"Dr. How is she?"

"She is going to be fine, she has a bad case of the flu." She said closing the door.

"All she needs to do is drink plenty of fluids, take this medicine twice a day and get plenty of rest."

"Ok, thank you."

"Of course. Do call me if her fever get worse." She aid leaving.

I went into our bedroom and Tanya was laying down.

"Hi." She said sitting up.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said walking over and hugging her.

"I'm fine Ivan, I just have the flu."

"I know that now. Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?"

"Because your sisters wanted me to go shopping so bad and…I just wanted to make them happy."

"I understand that Tanya but you have to stay healthy, even if that means upsetting people. It is not just you anymore."

"I know." She said looking down and rubbing her stomach.

"How is she doing." I said putting my hand on hers.

"She is fine, calmed down finally but good."

Ok I have been trying to figure out a name for their daughter. I have the middle name picked out but I cant decide on a first name.

Here is what I have chosen so far. Which do you like?

Darya Paige Chernenkov

Olesya Paige Chernenkov

Let me know what you think?

-gniwek12


	15. Chapter 14

Tanya's POV

I was lying in bed reading a book with Snieg at my feet when Ivan walked in.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes, just a little tired. I got to talk to Prince Hayder today about the trade system and he says he has no idea when the next meeting will be."

"Is everything getting worse over there?"

"He wouldn't say, but the fact that he still hasn't picked out a new date for the meeting says it all."

"I'm sorry." I said putting my hand on his.

"How are you?"

"Feeling better. I am going to get out of this castle tomorrow, even if it is only to the garden." I said looking at him.

"Tanya are you sure you…"

"Ivan I am fine. My fever broke days ago and even Dr. Gorbachova said it was okay."

"Alright, just be careful. Tomorrow I am going to the Kingdom of Shaharazal to talk to Heydar and see what is going on." He said getting up off the bed.

"What?"

"Something is going on over and Heydar is too proud to ask for help."

"What time are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning." He said pulling a bag out of the closet.

"When will you be back?" I said getting out of bed.

"I am not sure. Depends on how bad things are over there."

I must have looked worried because he turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, do not worry." He said pulling me into a hug. "I will be here for you and our daughter."

"Just be careful. If something happens…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Does Prince Aslan know that you are coming?"

"He is coming here to fill me in on what is going on so I can get caught up on the plane ride there."

"That's good."

"Come, let's get some sleep." He said leading me to bed and covering me up.

He climbed in the bed and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as I fell asleep.

Ivan's POV

I woke up just as the sun was starting to rise.

I looked over and Tanya was sound asleep. I climbed out of the bed and took a shower.

I was getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?" Mikhail said opening the door.

"Shh." I said as he walked in. I pointed over to Tanya who was asleep.

"Prince Aslan in here."

"Okay, I will be right there."

I finished getting changed, kissed Tanya good bye, grabbed my bag and left the room.

"Aslan, thanks for coming out." I said walking into the room where he is waiting.

"Please, thank you for helping. Heydar is a proud person and does not want to show weakness."

"I can understand."

"Is Tanya okay with you coming?"

"She knows I am coming with you. She knows this is important for both our countries."

"The car is ready." Mikhail said.

"Shall we."

We both left the castle heading to the plane taking us to Shaharazal.

Tanya's POV

I reached over for Ivan but he had already left.

I looked at the clock.

7:13 am

I got out of bed and took a shower.

I was walking down the hall when I ran into Mikhail.

"Mikhail, what time did Ivan leave this morning?"

"He left with Prince Aslan about 5:30 this morning I believe. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I am fine. I am going to grab some breakfast and then take Snieg and Urey out for a walk around the garden."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." He said bowing as he went on his way.

I finished eating breakfast and was walking around the garden when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Ivan, did you arrive safely in Shaharazal?"

"Yes. I am in a car on the way to the castle now."

"How is everything looking?"

"I'm glade I came to offer some help."

"That bad?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm out in the garden with Snieg and Urey."

"You spend a lot of time in the garden Tanya."

"Its so peaceful, its my place to go when I need to think about things."

"What are you needing to think about?"

"How I missed you this morning."

"I'm sorry Tanya, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"I know."

_"Ivan, we have some company..." As an said_

"Is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine. I need to go."

"Okay."

"I will call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

That was the only time he called me that day.

"Mikhail, have you heard from Ivan at all today?" I asked Mikhail as he walked into Ivan's office.

"I have not. Has he not contacted you yet today?" he said looking at me.

"No, I have not spoken to him since yesterday when I was out in the garden."

"Hmm…"

I looked at Mikhail who had a worried look on his face.

"Mikhail, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, if there is nothing else, I will be on my way." He said leaving the room before I could say anything.

I was worried.

I have never seen Mikhail make that face unless something was wrong.

I went back to the paperwork, worrying about Ivan.

Prince Aslan's POV

"Ivan, we've got company." I say as he says goodbye to Tanya.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The cars behind us…it's been following us since we left the airport."

He turned around and looked at it.

"Why are they following us?"

"Because they think that Hayder is in the car with us."

"Why would they want Hayder?"

"Like I said on the plane, there is a gang of villagers who are not happy with the new law that Hayder passed preventing them from trading anything with our enemy country."

"I understand that but…"

"For a lot of families, that was the only income they had…"

At that exact next moment one of the cars spend in front of us and stopped.

"Hold on your majesties." Says the driver as he swerved out of the way off the road, and down the ditch and into a tree.

I look around and see the driver knocked out at the wheel.

Ivan is unconscious next to me.

"Ivan…Ivan…" I said trying to undo my seatbelt. It wouldn't budge.

The next moment the drivers of the car opened the door.

"Hey!" I said yelling at them.

They cut the belt off of Ivan and dragged him off.

"IVAN! Let him go!" I yelled.

"If you want 'Ivan' back. Tel Prince Hayder to change the law back." One said before knocking me out.


	16. Chapter 15

Ivan's POV

"I love you too."

I could hear Tanya's voice as I came to.

I opened my eyes and there was nothing. Not a window or anything, just a door on the far side of the room.

"What the hell?" I say as I look around.

It was a large room. With nothing but the chair I was sitting in.

"You are finally awake I see." Said a man as he walked through the door.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Somewhere that no one can find you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Archana Tagore. I am the leader of rebels against the kingdom." He said walking around me.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You were in the car with Prince Aslan. We were going to originally take him but…we figured a King such as yourself would make Prince Hayder be more…negotiable with us."

"He can't change the law, no matter what you do to me."

"You may think that but we can be pretty persuasive."

"You don't understand. The kingdom you all were trading with is the enemy of this kingdom for trading secrets of this kingdom to others."

"And that deserves our families to starve to death?"

"Can't you see you all are being unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable…the only one here is being unreasonable is Hayder."

"You can do whatever you want but he will not change the law."

"You say that now, just wait." He said right before he knocked me back out.

Tanya's POV

I woke up early in the morning to people running around the halls.

I looked at the clock.

5:38 a.m.

I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door to see two men standing by the door.

"Excuse me." I said walking out.

"Sorry your majesty but you are not allowed to leave your room." Said the guard on the left of the door.

"What, why not?"

"Orders."

"Get Mikhail please, I wish to speak with him." I said walking back into the room.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"You called for me?"

"What is going on?" I asked as I looked up from my book.

"Your majesty…"

"Why am I not able to leave my room?"

"It was an order placed by the royal advisor's."

"Why, what is going on?"

"Your majesty…"

"Does it have to do with why I have not heard from Ivan?"

"I was going to wait to tell you later when you had gotten proper sleep." He said with a gloomy look on his face.

"What happened to Ivan?" I said worried.

"He was on his way to the Shaharazal kingdom with prince Aslan when they got ambushed by a group of rebels."

"What?!"

"They told prince Aslan to have Hayder change the recent law of trading with an enemy kingdom to get his majesty back."

"What…the rebels against the Shaharazal kingdom kidnapped Ivan?!"

"Yes."

"Why am I just know hearing about this?"

"With you being in your delicate state…I just wanted to make sure you got plenty of rest."

"Mikhail…what are we doing to find him?"

"We have sent several people over to the kingdom and Shaharazal is also contributing to the search."

"What about his cell phone?"

"It has been turned off so it is not possible to track it. We are monitoring it in case it is turned back on."

I just sat there not saying another word.

I was getting so mad and Ivan for not contacting me and the entire time…it wasn't his fault.

"Has any..anyone found anything?"

"Not yet. I will keep you updated if we do find anything."

"Thank you."

He bowed and left.

I just sat there crying.

I finally grabbed my phone and called the one person I needed now.

After a few hours there was a knock at my door.

"Tanya?" Yosef said as he enetered the room.

"Yosef.." I said through tears.

He walked over and sat next to me.

"Oh Tanya." He said holding me as I cried in his arms.

"And we have not found anything out." I said, telling Yosef everything that has been going on.

"Everything will be alright. He will come home. You know as well as I do that he will do whatever he can to be here for you."

"I know but…I am just afraid that…"

*knock knock*

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked May and all the Princes.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, I got a call from Yosef saying what was going on." Said May.

"Then she called me and I picked her up. I called everyone else on my way here." Max said.

"Is there anything new?" May asked.

"No. But they are keeping me updated."

"Well, we all have people going to Shaharazal to help search for him." Said Prince Kevin.

They all nodded in response to his statement.

"Thank you." I said trying to smile at them.

Ivan's POV

I don't know how long I have been in this room.

Days…Months…I had lost track.

I was sitting in the chair when I heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"Get up!" Archana said as he burst through the door.

"Why?"

"Some how they figured out where we are. Let's Go!" he said yanking me up from the chair and tying my hands.

We walked down a long hallway and got to some stairs that went down.

We following the stairs for about 5 minutes and made it to a door.

"You better be quiet." Archana said as he opened the door.

It was pitch black outside.

"Let's go." He said yanking me out the door.

He hand me by the arm and we were running through a bunch of trees.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter."

After maybe 30 minutes we made it to the edge of the trees and to a highway.

"Freeze!"

I turned around and saw people surrounding us.

"Damnit!" Archana yelled.

"Let King Ivan go!" yelled one of the police.

Archana yanked me toward his body and pulled a knife out.

"Don't come near me." He said panicking.

At the next moment I took all my weight and pushed against him, landing on top of him on the ground.

"Damnit!"

I rolled off him as the police came running up to us.

"Are you ok Your majesty?"

"I'm fine, just get him out of here and me home." I said watching them drag him off.

I went back to the palace and talked with Aslan and Hayder before taking a shower and heading back home.

When I arrived home everyone was waiting for me.

"It is good to have you home your majesty." Said Mikhail.

"It is good to be home. Where is Tanya?"

"She is…follow me." He said smiling as he lead the way upstairs and to the room next to ours.

"She is in here." He said opening the door.

The door opening and Tanya was facing the window.

"Tanya?" I said walking in.

"Ivan?" She said surprised as she turned around.

When she turned around she was holding a little baby girl.


	17. Chapter 16

I just stood there staring at her.

"Thank god you are home." She said walking over to me and hugging me.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"A little over six months."

"This is…" I said staring down at the little baby.

"Darya Paige Chernenkov." She said looking down at her.

I just stared at her…crying.

"Ivan…" Tanya said looking at me.

"She is…perfect." I said as she grabbed my finger in her tiny little hand.

"Here." Tanya said handing her to me.

I took her in my arms and just looked at her.

"She is so beautiful."

She had my eyes and what little hair she had was brown like Tanya's.

The next moment I heard crying coming from the crib.

I looked at Tanya who smiled.

She walked over and picked up another baby.

She started walking back over.

I could not hold my suprise .

"This is Alexander James Chernenkov." She said walking over.

"What?" I said looking at him and then back at her.

"I was just as surprised as you are."

She handed him to me and I just stared at them both.

"I am so glade you are home Ivan." Tanya said hugging me, crying.

"Hey, don't cry." I said looking at her. "I am home. I want to see your smiling face."

She smiled back at me with her tear stained cheeks and kissed me.

I staying her Darya's room all night rocking them each.

"Ivan?" Tanya said walking back into the room.

"Hmm." I said half asleep in the rocking chair.

"You should be sleeping in the bed not in the rocking chair." She said taking Darya and putting her in her crib.

"I know…I have just missed so much."

"That may be true, but you have so much more to look forward too." She said smiling at me. "Come on, you need a decent bed to sleep in."

I followed her back into out room and went to bed.

I must have fallen asleep as soon as I hit the pillow because the next moment I wake up to the sun shining on my face.

I turn over and Tanya is not there.

I look at the clock. 10:28 a.m.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower before heading to the nursery

"There, all clean and dressed." Tanya said as she finished dressing Alexander.

I smiled as I watched her.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Morning daddy." She said walking over and kissing me.

I just stopped when she said that.

"What?" she said looking at me.

"Daddy…I like it." I smiled as I took Alexander from her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked walking over and picking Darya up.

"Starving, let's go get some breakfast." I said walking out of the room with them.

We were eating breakfast when she broke the silence.

"Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"I know you just got home yesterday but…I was hoping to at least invite Yosef over to meet Darya and Edward."

"Wait, he hasn't seen them?"

"No, I didn't want anyone outside the castle to see hthem until after you had come back home."

I smiled at her.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"I know."

"It's fine. I will invite…"

"IVAN!"

The next moment all three of my sisters came bursting into the hall.

Darya started crying from all the yelling.

"Hey….shh." I said picking her up. "I know they can be loud but you will get use to it."

"Ivan…" Tanya said giving me a look.

"What?" I said innocently.

We all sat and talked around the table.

"Thank you." I said to them.

"For?"

"For taking care of Tanya and helping while I was gone."

"Ivan…"

"I am so sorry I was not here for you Tanya." I said looking down at Darya, who had fallen asleep.

Tanya reached over and squeezed my hand smiling at me.

"We are just glade to have you home." Iyvonne said smiling at me.

"I'm glade to be back."

"I'm sorry to interupt." Mikhail said walking into the room. "The prince's and miss Maya are in the entry way."

I looked over to Tanya who was smiling hold Edward.

"We'll be right there."

"Are you sure? You just got home." Tanya said.

"I am sure. Go call Yosef and have a car go pick him up." I said carrying Darya as I walk out of the room.

I go and see the princes and Maya in the other room.

"What are you all doing here?" I saw walking in the room.

"Ivan." Said Max as he turned around.

"Aslan called telling us that they had found you." Said Hayden.

"Who is this?" Maya asked looking at Darya.

"This is Darya Paige Chernenkov." I said looking down at her.

"She is adorable." Maya squealed.

"Yosef is excited." Tanya said walking into the room.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She said looking around.

"Who...I thought..." Maya said looking at Alexander

"O, right..." Tanya said looking at everyone. "This is Alexander James Chernenkov."

We visited with everyone for a few hours before Alexander and Darya started getting fussy.

"I think that is their way of saying its time for us to go." Koun said.

"You don't have to go." Tanya said.

"No, its Ivan's first day back." Siege said.

"We will be back." Maya said.

Everyone left, Tanya and I fed the twins and laid them down in their crib.

"They are amazing." I said looking down at them.

"They are."

"I sm sorry I was not here for you Tanya. If I could..."

"Don't." She said placing a finger to my lips. "You would have been here if you could have, but you are here now and that is all that matters." She said looking at me.

I leaned down and kissed her.

I may not have been here for her when they were born, but I am here now.

I'm finally home. My amazing wife and two adorable kids are here with me. I would not trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
